1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support mechanisms, particularly to a support mechanism used in a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones include several types of support systems such as bar type, flip-type and slide-type so as to satisfy different tastes of different people. Current support systems, typically only allow the electronic device to be held in a predetermined position. Therefore, when the portable electronic device is placed on a desk, it can be difficult for users to view a display screen disposed on the housing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.